Un halloween chez les Volturi
by Mackensy
Summary: OS. Les Cullen et Bella qui est toujours humaine, sont invités à un bal d'Halloween organisé par les Volturi.


J'ai écrit cette OS pour un concours sur Fanfics en Folie. C'est à prendre au troisième degré...

* * *

Moi Bella Swan, seule humaine de cette maison étais assise dans la cuisine des Cullen, mangeant ou plutôt savourant une tartine de Nutella. Mon amoureux me fixait avec des yeux attendrissant alors que je me demandais si je n'avais pas du chocolat sur le nez. Il détourna les yeux quand on entendit Alice qui laissa échapper un bref cri. Alors qu'il se leva, je fis de même mais avant de le suivre dans le salon, je regardai dans le four pour voir si j'étais propre. Malheureusement pour moi le four étant de couleur noir, je ne vis pas grand-chose. Je frottais quand même sur mon nez et je retrouvais le reste de la famille au salon, où la vampire sautillait partout avec une lettre dans sa main. Tout le monde semblait interloquée, Rosalie et Emmett semblait quand à eux un peu frustrée, surement qu'elle avait interrompu quelque chose. Sans doute une partie de scrabble. C'est Carlisle, en bon chef de famille qui posa la question qui tournait dans toutes les têtes.

- Alice qui a-t-il? Demanda-t-il

- C'est les Volturis, ils nous ont envoyés une invitation, pour un bal d'Halloween.

- C'est embêtant mais nous ne pouvons pas refusés

- Mais Bella, il est précisé qu'elle doit venir aussi, même s'ils savent qu'elle est toujours humaine

- Tu crois que c'est un piège? Demanda Edward à son père

- Je ne sais pas

- Il y a aussi un p.s. Personne ne sera mangé, c'est juste pour s'amuser parole d'Aro Volturi. Les costumes et les billets d'avions sont fournis.

- Alice as-tu vu quelque chose?

- Non on dirait qu'ils changent tout le temps d'avis, c'est frustrant

- Bon je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, nous partons pour l'Italie. Mais Bella tu ferrais mieux d'enlever le chocolat que tu as sur le visage, ça fait un peu tentation.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir fourrés, six pulls, quatre t-shirts, cinq pantalons et dix paires de chaussettes dans ma valise, prit l'avion, nous atterrissons enfin en Italie. Le temps était couvert, le vent et les nuages étaient présents. Les rues de la ville de Volterra étaient déjà décorées, de chauve-souris, de sorcières, de toiles d'araignées. Nous arrivons aux châteaux des Volturis, éclairés par des torches, l'effet était très Halloween. Nous furent accueillis par Aro lui-même, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mes chères amis à Minuit le bal commencera aller vite dans vos chambres vous y trouverez vos costumes respectifs choisis par mes soins. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Nous montons à l'étage pour nous retrouver devant plusieurs portes, chacun entra dans la chambre avec son nom dessus. J'étais plutôt anxieuse, en ouvrant la penderie et j'avais raison, il était hors de question que je mette ça. Je décidais d'aller voir dans les autres chambres, pour me faire une idée et peut-être exposé mon problème. J'entrais d'abord dans la chambre de mon beau vampire, qui était entrain d'admirer son costume semblant pensif. Je me mis à côté de lui, et admira à mon tour le vêtement. C'était une robe noir, avec un blason dessus qui représentait un blaireau sur un fond ligné noir et jaune. Il y avait aussi une cape et une sorte de baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce costume? Demanda-t-il, comment il ne le reconnaissait même pas. Pourtant c'était trop facile.

- Je crois que ça vient d'Harry Potter, tu fais partie de Poufsouffle. C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, tu ressembles à Cédric Diggory

- N'importe quoi, mais je crois que j'aurais put tomber sur pire et toi?

- C'est pire, mais je ne te le dis pas, je vais voir les autres

Je sortis laissant Edward des fois je me dis que c'est bien qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées. Ensuite je passai à la chambre de Rosalie. Cette dernière avait déjà enfilée une partie de son costume, à savoir une magnifique robe rose-mauve, sur son bureau se trouvait un diadème et une poupée que je reconnu comme était Ken. Donc elle devait être Barbie! Alors que j'allais pouffée de rire, elle me regarda avec un regard noir et dit.

- Si tu dis quoi que se soit, je te tue et je fais croire que c'est un Volturi

Je sortis à reculons de la pièce et ferma la porte, je n'avais plus du tout envie de rire surtout quand je repensais au costume qui m'attendais dans ma chambre.

Puis vint le tour de la chambre d'Emmett, j'espérais qu'au moins un, ne voudrait pas mettre son costume comme cela je ne serais pas la seule. Devant sa porte j'entendis déjà son rire, communicatif j'entrai avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il se retourna déjà avec son costume et écartant les bras, il dit.

- Tadaaaaa! Je suis un féroce ours

- Tu es Winnie l'ourson

Et j'éclatai de rire devant la mine déçue du petit ours jaune, c'était un costume en mouse qui le recouvrait tout, même la tête, il y avait juste deux petits trous pour les yeux. Tout était là, le petit t-shirt rouge trop court, jusqu'au pot de miel qu'il avait laissé par terre. Maintenant Emmett semblait reprendre contenance et se préparait déjà à faire peur aux autres. Je le laissais à ses conspirations pour me rendre dans la chambre d'Alice, alors que j'avais rit devant celle d'Emmett, là j'étais plutôt angoissé par le cri que poussa ma sœur de cœur. Tout doucement j'ouvrir la porte et je la vit entrain de regarder sous son lit, alors que j'entrais je sentis quelque chose foncer dans mes jambes, je baisse les yeux et je vois un petit lapin blanc terrifié, je la prends dans mes bras et je remarque un mini réveil autour du cou. Je me tourne vers la vampire, qui me regarde et là je peux admirer sa belle robe, bleu et blanche et son nœud dans les cheveux, Alice aux pays des merveilles.

- Aro n'a vraiment aucune imagination et en plus il confond carnaval et halloween, maintenant rends moi le lapin

- Tu ne vas pas le manger?

- Promis je vais juste le remettre dans sa cage

Tout doucement je lui remis le lapin et sortit pour me rendre à la chambre suivante, celle de Jasper. En chemin je croisai Hansel et Gretel, enfin Jane et Alec qui paraissait également désespéré et très en colère en jetant des cailloux derrière eux. Je ne m'attardai pas et continua avant de sentir une vague de colère montant progressivement en moi. Je défonçai presque la porte pour voir quelque chose de jaune derrière le lit, j'avançai et vit assis par terre, une énorme éponge carré! Elle se tourna vers moi et je reconnu, Bob l'éponge carrée, avec son beau short, ses belles chaussures et dans ce costumes, un Jasper tout déconfit.

- Je ne peux pas me montrer comme ça

- Alors n'y va pas

- Et les autres tu les as vus?

- Oui

- Et alors?

- Ils sont comme toi

- Et toi?

- Je n'ai pas envie de le mettre

- On y est bien obligé et puis si tout le monde est dans le même bateau. Dis-moi seulement Emmett, son costume?

- Winnie l'ourson

- Alors je viens, juste pour le voir

- En tout cas vous êtes tout jaune vous deux

- Va mettre ton costume

- Et toi, n'oublie pas Gary

- Qui?

- Ton escargot qui se trouve dans la cage.

- Bah! Dégoutant! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de la cage où se trouvait un gros escargot tout baveux

Il ne me restait plus que deux personnes, à voir avant ma décision finale et je n'étais toujours pas convaincue, alors que je fermais la porte, un grand chat sauta devant moi. Devrai-je dire un énorme chat noir et blanc qui me fit crier.

- Je suis un dangereux tigre. Dit-il dans son costume de fourrure, et je pus que me faire la réflexion qu'il devrait bien s'entendre avec Emmett. La rencontre entre Winnie et Félix, le conflit des générations

- Tu es Félix

- Comment tu le sais?

- Non Félix le chat, pas le tigre

- Mais je t'ai fait peur!

- Oui mais

- Alors je suis quand même effrayant, je m'en vais trouver d'autres victimes

Je laissais ce féroce matou et me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Esmée, cette dernière se regardait dans le miroir et tournait sur elle-même semblant ravie du choix d'Aro. Elle portait une robe qui date de bien cinquante ans, avec un chapeau de sorcière et une perruque blonde. Il me fallut quelques minutes avant de reconnaitre Samantha, ma sorcière bien aimée. Bien que se soit moins drôle car enfaite le personnage pouvait lui coller, c'était quand même bien de voir Esmée s'amuser comme une petite fille. Je passai ensuite dans la dernière chambre, celle de Carlisle. J'entrai quand même pour voir un homme de dos, en blouse de médecin. Il se retourna et je vis qu'il avait des cheveux noirs et un beau visage. Devant moi se tenait, docteur mamour, je lui sautai dessus en l'enlaçant, lui disant que je l'aime.

- Alors Bella je dois supposer que c'est reposant. Dit mon docteur, mais il a la voix de Carlisle. Je me détache de lui et le regarde de plus près, puis il enlève son masque.

- Je savais que c'était vous, bon je dois aller m'habiller. Dis-je avant de me diriger vers la porte.

A contre cœur je retournai finalement dans ma chambre, je rouvris la penderie et décida d'enfiler mon costume. C'est Edward qui vint me voir comme je ne me décidais pas à sortir de la chambre, je vis bien qu'il dut se retenir pour ne pas rire. Alors que lui était plus beau, dans son costume de Poudlard. Voyant que je n'avais pas le choix je le suivis hors de la chambre, ayant déjà du mal à passé dans la porte. A mon grand malheur, toute la famille était là, tous semblait vouloir rire, même Esmée même si elle me lança un regard d'excuse. Par contre Emmett, ou plutôt Winnie, ne se gêna pas et explosa de rire. Mais bon, plus vite, on irait et plus vite on partirait. Donc nous avançons tous ensemble vers la salle de bal qui était magnifiquement décoré de lanternes en forme de citrouille, de chauve-souris, des bocaux contenaient des limaces, araignées, cafards et autres cafards. Elle était déjà bien remplie de vampires en toute sorte, plus idiot les uns que les autres en sorcières, zombis, momies, mais quand ils me virent tous se tournèrent vers moi. Et là j'aurais voulu disparaitre. Heureusement Aro, les fit reprendre leurs conversations. Ce dernier s'avança vers nous, dans un costume plutôt bizarre que je ne reconnu pas. On aurait dit un canard vert, avec un chapeau melon et une queue de castor.

- Alors comment trouvez-vous mon costume? Demanda-t-il tout fier

- Bien très bien. Fit Carlisle pendant que le reste de la famille restait perplexe

- Et vous me reconnaissez bien sûr

- Euh… un canard. Tentais-je

- Non. Dit-il déçu. Je suis un ornithorynque, je suis l'agent P, connu sous le nom de Perry. Alors ressemblant non?

- Très

Heureusement pour nous, il s'éloigna mais un groupe de cinq personnes s'avancèrent vers nous, je me raidis mais ma famille semblait les connaitre. Dans le groupe, il y avait un lézard géant, Carmen Sandiego et à première vue les trois sœurs Halliwell. Finalement ils se présentèrent comme étant le clan Denali, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina et Kate. Donc j'avais devant moi l'ex, de mon copain et elle était super sexy en Phoebe pendant que moi j'étais ridicule. Le monde était injuste. Pour ne pas me sentir plus gêné, je regardais le reste des costumes, il y avait sur leurs trônes respectifs Caius en Bartok, la drôle de chauve-souris albinos dans Anastacia et à côté Marcus en grand nain grincheux, à tomber par terre. Et tout près de nous, il y avait un vampire qui n'était pas déguisé, Demetri je crois. D'ailleurs Emmett, lui fit la réflexion.

- Et tu n'es pas déguisé, c'est pas du jeu

- Si je le suis

- Et en quoi?

- En fantôme

- Tu ne ressemble pas à un fantôme. Dis-je, il n'avait pas de drap sur la tête

- Je suis le fantôme de Demetri Zolotarev

- Et c'est qui ça?

- C'est moi, je suis mort et comme je suis toujours là, je pourrais très bien être considéré comme un fantôme

- Mais tu es un vampire

- Un vampire fantôme alors

- Mais Demetri pourquoi n'avoir pas mit ton beau costume de Peter Pan va te changer tout de suite sinon tu auras une fessée

- Aro. Gémit le garde

- Que neni, va te changer et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler papa. Dit-il pendant que Demetri partait, s'il aurait put rougir, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Aro se tourna vers nous et dit d'une façon fataliste. Ah les enfants, jamais content, mais bon je vais rejoindre ma femme. Dit-il avant de rejoindre une vampire et Edward me dit

- C'est Sulpicia, sa femme et la femme de Caïus, Athenodora

- Non c'est Blanche-Neige et Mortisia, de la famille Adams. Riais-je tout doucement pour pas qu'ils m'entendent

- Tu vois que tu t'amuses

- Je m'amuserai encore plus si je n'avais pas ce costume

- Bon pour te distraire je vais te montrer ceux que je connais et toi tu me dis leurs costumes

- Ok vas-y

- A droite il y a Alistair, un nomade d'Europe avec lui il y a Charles et Makenna

- Très bien alors Mortiner de Black et Mortiner. Sherlock Holmes et Pocahontas

- Good, au suivant à oui le gros groupe là-bas au fond, le clan Roumain, Irlandais et les Amazones. Stefan, Cladimir, Maggi, Siobhan, Liam, Kachiri, c'est bizarre je ne vois pas ses sœurs, Benjamin

- Le premier je passe, Casimir, Maggie Simpson, Batman, Esteban de la cité d'or, Xena la princesse guerrière, l'Avatar, Ang.

- Tu passes pour le premier, tu ne reconnais pas le grand Dracula

- Mince alors. Dis-je devant l'évidence, puis je posai la question qui me trottait dans la tête. Aro organise souvent des soirées?

- Une fois par siècle environ quand l'idée lui trotte trop longtemps dans la tête. La dernière fois, il nous avait fait un remake de Secret Story où nous devions cacher notre don ou découvrir ceux des autres. Avec une deuxième partie avec un secret plus intime.

- Mais tous les vampires sont obligés de venir?

- Il veut mieux, si Aro invite. Il est très susceptible

- J'ai entendu, on parle de l'agent P!

- Oui nous disions que ta soirée était très réussie

- Oui je trouve aussi mais attendez dans quelques minutes nous allons voter pour élire le meilleur costume

- Qui va voter? Demandai-je

- Caïus, Marcus et moi bien sûr

- Mais c'est vous qui les avez choisis

- Et alors?

- Non rien Aro

- Ah mon Peter Pan est de retour mais il n'a pas mit son chapeau

- Ne contrarie jamais Aro même quand il a tord

- Surtout quand il a tord. Renchérit Emmett

- J'espère que ça va bientôt finir, je commence à avoir faim. Dit mon amoureux

- Moi pas. Fit Emmett avec un grand sourire.

- Comment ça se fait, que tu n'aies pas faim, tu as toujours faim

- J'ai mangé l'accessoire d'Alice

- Quoi, t'as pas mangé le petit lapin?

- Beh si

- Edward, il a mangé le pauvre petit lapin. Pleurnichais-je. C'est dégoutant

- Ce le serai plus si j'avais mangé l'escargot de Jasper, hein Bob

- Tais-toi Winnie, sinon je fais que tu sois tellement timide que tu ne saches plus te déshabillé devant Rose

- Tu ne ferrais pas ça?

- Je vais me gênée Winnie

- Vous n'êtes pas marrant, moi je vais aller m'amuser avec Félix le chat

Alors qu'Emmett se dirigeait vers Félix, je refixais mon attention sur les invités pour ne plus penser au pauvre lapin. J'espérais qu'il avait tous mangé avant de venir, car dans la salle j'étais le seul encas. Une serveuse passa devant moi avec un plateau de verre de vin rouge. Je pris un verre car je commençais à avoir soif, mais alors que j'allais portée le verre à ma bouche, Edward me stoppa, je relevais la tête pour voir que toute la famille était tournée vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- C'est du sang humain

- Berk. Fis-je en lâchant le verre et à travers toute la salle je pus quand même entendre Emmett dire.

- Ça c'est ma maladroite Bella

Heureusement ce petit accident, ne causa pas de problème car tout les invités non-végétarien étaient occupés à boire. Finalement Aro reprit sa place sur son siège et dit d'une voix forte.

- Mes amis, mes frères et moi avons voté. Et nous avons élu le meilleur costume. Commença-t-il en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Qui n'est autre que: l'agent Perry! Ah mais c'est moi, oh c'est trop. Que dire, je remercie ma femme bien sûr et tout mes enfants, sans oublier moi, moi et moi. Vous m'aimez et je m'aime que demande le peuple. La soirée est presque finie mais amis, mais ne pleurez pas car je pense que je tarderais plus aussi longtemps pour refaire une fête. La prochaine et je vous le dis en exclusivité sera L'ile de toute les Tentations ou vous devriez résister pour ne pas mangé les humains pendant un mois sur une toute petite île. Et vous êtes tous invités! Cela va être génial

- N'oublie pas qu'avec tes problèmes avec le fisc, tu n'auras peut-être plus assez d'argent pour payer tes soirées

- Quel problème monsieur Marcus le rabat-joie?

- Le fait que cela fait cent ans que tu n'as pas payé tes impôts

- Qu'ils viennent me les réclamer! Je suis l'agent P et rien ne peut m'arriver

- Juste un séjour au pénitencier. Continua Caïus

- J'aurais de quoi déjeuner! Finit-il de façon théâtrale.

- Bon maintenant que c'est fini on va pouvoir y aller. Dit Carlisle, j'étais heureuse car j'allais aller me coucher et enlever mon costume. Peut-être pas dans cet ordre là.

- Tu vois ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Me réconforta Edward

- Oui j'aurais quand préféré un autre costume

Pour me réconforter, Edward me serra dans ses bras et mon costume de steack émit une chanson de Billy Ze Kick qui se répandit dans toute la salle. Mangez-moi, Mangez-moi, Mangez-moi ….

- Oups

* * *

Laisser un avis s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir


End file.
